1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A range of application for liquid crystal displays has gradually widened because of its excellent characteristics such as light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption. The liquid crystal displays have been used in personal computers such as a notebook PCs, office automation equipments, audio/video equipments, interior/outdoor advertising display devices, and the like. A backlit liquid crystal display occupying most of the liquid crystal displays controls an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer and modulates light coming from a backlight unit, thereby displaying an image.
When the liquid crystal display displays a motion picture, the observer may perceive a motion blur because of the characteristics of liquid crystals. A scanning backlight driving technology may provide an effect similar to an impulsive drive of a cathode ray tube (CRT) by sequentially turning on and off a plurality of light sources of a backlight unit along a scanning direction of display lines, and thus may solve the motion blur of the liquid crystal display. However, because the light sources of the backlight unit are turned off for predetermined time in each frame period in the scanning backlight driving technology, the display screen becomes dark.
To reduce the problem of the dark display screen resulting from turn-off time (or off-duty time) of the backlight unit in the scanning backlight driving technology, the turn-off time of the backlight unit can be varied by varying a backlight dimming value depending on a brightness of the display screen, thereby allowing the changes in the luminance of the display screen depending on changes in the turn-off time of the backlight unit to be compensated for data modulation. However, in the liquid crystal display having a wide range of variation of the turn-off time of the backlight unit, when the turn-off time of the backlight unit varies, the display quality of the liquid crystal display degrades because the motion picture response time (MPRT) increases.